Judicial Integrity Act
The Judicial System is an integral part of the Mileth community. Attempts to undermine the judicial system are referred to as Subversion. Subversion is defined as any attempt, successful or not, to undermine the legal course of the Justice System. Contempt of Justice ******************* I. Evasion of Punitive Action The completion of an official's term, when that official is warranted for removal from office. For this to apply, the removal order had to have been posted at least eight days before their term ended. Officials warranted for removal from office less than eight suns prior to the completion of their term will receive a probation defined by the Official Misconduct Act. II. Illegal immunity This includes repeated intentional fainting and reawakening ((relogging)), abuse of spirit form to prevent banishment, and any other means of evasion. III. Unauthorized re-entry into Mileth Use of any method to illegally re-enter Mileth while banishment or exile is in effect. This also includes intentionally assisting an aisling in re-entering Mileth illegally. IV. Fraudulent use of Mundane Decree Failure to provide legitimate documentation of alleged Mundane legal orders one uses to influence the functions of the political system and Aisling freedom. V. Non-Disclosure Refusal or failure to produce evidence for any case, to the entitled parties. Entitled parties are reviewing superior officials and the accused. This does not apply in instances where the official would not ordinarily have the evidence; such as a demagogue carrying out a legal exile warrant. In instances where an official has seemingly "disappeared" and failed to send evidence to the entitled parties but has a valid reason for not doing so ((internet was out, account expired, etc.)) then all judges in office may agree to acquit the official of the 'Contempt of Justice' charge(s). Claiming to have taken a valid office entry test but refusing or failing to provide evidence of this valid test within eight suns (( 24 hours )) will result in a Contempt of Justice charge. Subversion of Justice ********************* I. Perjury Presentation of false and untrue testimony or statements to a judicial branch official, or to a jury. This includes using false statements made by another Aisling or official to evade legal punishment. II. Interference Physical interference of an investigation or punishment, disrupting the course of said investigation or punishment. III. Filing of False Charges It is unlawful to file false charges and claims upon another without having valid evidence to back up such claims. This is a waste of Judiciary time, and is potentially damaging to an Aisling's character. When charges are disputed as being false by an accused, an investigation will be launched. If an official facing removal requests an investigation of this nature, they are waiving their right to a review by a superior. The investigation will be carried out by a Judge. If, at the end of the investigation, the charges are deemed to be false, and there appears to be a malicious intent (determined by the investigating official) on the part of the Aisling proffering said charges, then that Aisling will be guilty of filing false charges. If the charges are upheld, then, if applicable, the warrant will be reactivated. The official handling the complaint is exempt from these charges. IV. Third-Party Political Intimidation Any political attack on officials attempting to fulfill a legal warrant for removal, regardless of who is committing the attack. The only instance in which this does not apply, is when legal removal orders have been issued against the attacking officials who are attempting to fulfill the removal order. V. Political Intimidation Falsely claiming to be directly related to ((to be an alternate character of)) any official, or that you hold influence over any official, in the attempt to deter another party from lawfully reporting a crime. Stating that the issue will be presented to higher authorities is will not be considered intimidation.